


militum

by Blackmoore



Series: Please help, Mycroft. [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoore/pseuds/Blackmoore
Summary: Sherrinford break's into Mycroft's house to "simply talk" with his brother about getting his wife and child out of Serbia
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Jim Moriarty
Series: Please help, Mycroft. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000080
Kudos: 5





	militum

**Author's Note:**

> There is so many ways to write the older brother of the Holmes siblings , I wrote him the way I created him, he was offered by the government to go to Serbia, a suicide mission they said, he survived it but with a big problem

Sherrinford Holmes learned some of these skills from Serbia to survive, he picklocked the door and smiles as he succeed in picklocked his younger brothers door

Jim is watching the t.v. as he looks at Sherrinford and lifts an eyebrow at him "Mycroft, you're older brother broke in. . . ."

Sherrinford used chloroform that was soaked into a rag as he puts it against Jim's mouth and nose, Jim breathes in for five minutes, he tried to fight Sherrinford but in five minutes he's out cold

Sherrinford thinks of what to do with Jim as he shakes his head, and goes to find his brother in the house as he uses James Moriarty to get his brother's attention

After all the warlord in Serbia is using his own family to get the missile codes from England, but he won't get those for that warlord 

Sherrinford sent an image to Mycroft with Jim out cold 

Image loading. . . . .

Dear, James Moriarty is going to get hurt if you don't get my wife and child out of Serbia - BH

Image uploaded. 

Sherrinford got a chair out from the kitchen table and put Jim on the chair and tied Jim's wrists down, him woke up with a slap from Sherrinford's hand

Jim looks at Sherrinford as he spoke "You must be Sherrinford, the brother that was locked up, but accepted an assignment in Serbia to be free from that prison, you were put in because you tried to kill Mycroft." 

Jim glares at Sherrinford, Sherrinford chuckles as his phone gets a message from Mycroft as Sherrinford looks at the phone, humming a Johann Strauss II - voices of spring waltz

don't you dare hurt him, Brother, I'll send a team to get them out of Serbia, what do they look like? - MH

Jim watches, observing, Sherrinford the oldest Holmes brother, who is humming a classical song to himself "A Johann Strauss the second, voices of spring, nice piece, not the same as Johann Sebastian Bach though." Jim smiles slightly

Sherrinford looks at Jim stopped humming, Jim spoke "Don't stop on my account, Sherrinford." He smiles at him as he spoke

Sherrinford spoke as he observes Jim "You're not insane, not at all, you act like that because you use it to scare people to work for you." he sends an image of his wife and daughter to Mycroft Holmes

Image uploading. . . . .  
Image uploaded.

Mycroft looks at the photo that was sent to him via his brother's phone and sighs softly as he sent it to a MI6 team in Serbia to get Sherrinford's wife and child out of Serbia

Mycroft think's of locking his brother back up in that prison, but this can be expunged from the record since Jim is not hurt yet as he sent text back

send images of James Moriarty, to make sure he's alive and well - MH


End file.
